Blue and Black
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Songfics, theres a whole heap of em, this is where im storing all my DBZ songfics
1. Hunter

HUNTER  
By KangaKilla  
Dedicated to all those Diablo fans  
Songfic  
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home  
with one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there  
I hate it coming in from work to find you already there, expecting me  
to do everything, your like a child that I cant get rid of, damn it,  
if only I had not taken you back again!  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough  
to let  
me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a Hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.  
You know I hate being with you, but you also know that I hate to be  
alone and you use this to your advantage, you use me and I hate you  
for it, but I cant take the first step into leaving you, I want to be  
alone damn it, please release me!  
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down  
one long pause, and then you begin, oh look what the cat's bought in  
Its always the same, day in day out, I know you inside and out, your  
so predictable that it makes me sick. I yearn for difference a  
challenge someone that makes me work hard to keep them, but one that  
stays faithful to me. I know you don't Yumcha, you've got all your  
little conquests on the side, but I don't get rid of you. It surprises  
me that I've actually kept you this long. I don't love you.  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough  
to let  
me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
"Bulma?" Yumcha grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You weren't  
listening to me" He wined; Bulma shook her head and stared at him. He  
was off at it again talking about his baseball.  
"YUMCHA! I hate your damned Baseball, I don't give a damn and I  
certainly don't know what the hell your talking about so shut up!"  
"Why cant you be more considerate of other people Bulma? Its always  
you you you, do you care about what I think, what I like?"  
"I don't give a damn Yumcha, I never did"  
"Oh that was harsh Bulma real harsh."  
"Yeah well the truth hurts doesn't it"?  
"Look you ungrateful b-"  
"Don't you dare you egotistical baka, get out" Bulma screeched at the  
top of her lungs. Yumcha glares at her.  
"I'm not coming back Bulma"  
"I don't care, I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!" Bulma pushed him  
out the door and slammed it shut in his face. She stared at the door  
as tears came into her eyes. I'm alone now, just what I wanted. Then  
she broke down and cried.  
I want to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again, so let me go  
You let me go and I'm actually happy that you did. I hated it; I was  
suffocating when I was near you. Now that I'm on my own now I love it.  
I can do what I want. I'm free.  
Finito  
Mwhahahaha sucked in Yumcha although its crappy it doesn't matter. I  
really hate him.  
  
Song by Dido 


	2. Take My Hand

TAKE MY HAND  
By KangaKilla  
Dedicated to Hefa who loves Dido  
Songfic  
Touch my skin and tell me what your thinking,  
take my hand and show me where we're going  
Lie down next to me,  
look into my eyes and tell me,  
oh tell me what you're seeing  
I know your watching me and you can see through my soul with those  
eyes of yours, your touch is gentle and it surprises me, I am in love  
with you, every part of you, from your body to your mind to your very  
soul. I see glimpses of the real you everytime we make love but never  
in public do you show any affection to me at all. Tell me what you see  
in me? I don't know why you chose me or why you even feel the need to  
be with me every night. I know its not just for your own pleasure  
because you sleep with me, wrap your arms lovingly around my body,  
protecting me.  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
Why do I feel this way towards you? Its weak, I know it is and yet I  
cant seem to stop myself watching you, provoking you so that I can at  
least talk to you in my own perverted way. I want you to say all those  
things to me all the time when we are alone in that darkness and we  
are side by side, but I know that if you did say them to me I would  
laugh in your face and hurt you more. I feel for you Bulma, but I cant  
say it, I know you feel the same way for me and I hope you realise  
that I share those feelings. Saiya-jins never lie, and you know it. I  
will always be by your side and I will never leave you or purposely  
hurt you. I just can't show my true feelings, I'm not human.  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection,  
watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,  
show me what you're doing  
Your such a mystery to me, I can never read you, you always hide your  
self from me. I see you and only you yet you don't understand that,  
you constantly think that I am nothing but a whore, and it hurts when  
you refer to me as that. I love you you damned baka, cant you see  
that? Its killing me inside, just thinking about you and wanting you  
near me all the time is driving me insane and I hate it when you get  
hurt, I feel so helpless when you push me away when I try to help,  
just trust me Vejita, just once in your life believe in someone.  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
what you feel is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
I close my eyes and all I see is you, smiling teasing. I want to be  
like you, to be so carefree and happy. I can't trust you; I know that  
is what you want. I can see it in your eyes, your curiousness your  
intrigue, you want to know me and yet I shut you away. I cant ever let  
you know about my past Bulma, if I did it would probably kill you, all  
the terror and horror I have lived with, it still hurts to think about  
it. I don't deserve you, I'm evil, a killer, and nevertheless you  
always come back to me. You take my hand and ask for my forgiveness  
when it was me who did the wrong you know I will never come crawling  
back and like some frightened child afraid to lose something close to  
them you come seeking me and asking if I will have you back. I want to  
say what I feel for you Bulma but it never comes out right, and I  
probably wont.  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you,  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone,  
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you,  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
You showed me last night how much you care for me Vejita, it still  
makes me smile when I remember the words you spoke to me, even if you  
were asleep you still said them.  
"Aishiteru Bulma-Chan" I melted inside when you said those words, a  
mere whisper but as I watched you sleep I caught every sound, every  
breath. I will keep you forever my Saiya-jin prince and no one will  
take you from me, not even those androids, and you will always have  
me, I am yours.  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
complete  
So yeah my first Songfic so shut up if you didn't like it.  
Song by Dido: Take my hand 


	3. Inside my Head

Inside my Head   
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Laura and Creighton  
  
Begin...  
  
The darkness surrounds me  
  
Suppressing me that I  
  
Suffocate in the utter bleakness  
I'm scared, I can see you  
  
Eyes burning right through my soul  
  
I can't escape you  
  
But I don't want to  
  
You've captured me with those dark fiery eyes that can penetrate right to the depths of my soul, I'm lost in your eyes, you hold me there looking at me in a way I've never been looked at before, your strong hands hold me tight as you drink in my soul, the darkness is so complete yet I can still see your eyes and it amazes me that you want me! The Saiya-jin no Ouji wants some weak earth girl, even after the heated fights we have you still want me, you hold me there but I don't even try to get away, I want you just as much  
  
Confused, unsure  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Can't you see you're the one to blame?  
  
Shifting, sinking inside your world  
  
I'm blind I cant find my way home  
  
Vejita watched the small woman as she stared back into his eyes, and then she lowered her head slightly and kissed him ever so gently, `what is she doing?' he asked himself, and without thinking he deepened the kiss, `how can she have such a hold on me?' Bulma sighed contentedly as they went backwards onto the bed, smiling slightly Bulma pulled Vejita down closer to her.  
  
In This place of yours  
  
Where I'm spiralling out of control  
  
Delirious with your sent  
  
I can feel you yet I cant  
this is not my home  
I don't belong, you want me  
  
Twisting your tales inside my head  
  
I can't think straight  
  
Bulma's world turned upside down as she made love to her prince, he pulled at her and caressed her with such loving, but she was confused, his body would say one thing but his words would say another, but she didn't care, she loved the way he held her, loved her, fought with her, protected her... well he would wouldn't he?  
  
Confused, unsure  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Can't you see you're the one to blame?  
  
Shifting, sinking inside your world  
  
I'm blind I cant find my way home  
  
I'm wondering if you'll save me  
I'm drowning do you care  
make me feel alive  
  
You're dizzying, you're ominous  
  
Creating a hell, which I can't help but fall  
  
Stringing me up  
  
I'm a puppet to you  
  
Bulma lay in Vejita's arms just looking at him, he was so different, so puzzling, `I think I've fallen in love with him' she thought as a smile danced on her lips, she kissed him lightly and he pulled her closer to himself with possessiveness. `He would protect me, I know it' she smiled and nuzzled into him  
  
`Of course I would onna' his mind answered but he didn't let her know it.  
  
Confused, unsure  
  
I'm going insane  
  
Can't you see you're the one to blame?  
  
Shifting, sinking inside your world  
  
I'm blind I cant find my way home  
  
Song written by Amy Nairn © 


	4. Dizzy

Dizzy  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: all Goo Goo Doll Fans  
  
You're cynical and beautiful  
You always make a scene  
You're monochrome delirious  
You're nothing that you seem  
I'm drowning in your vanity  
Your laugh is a disease  
  
You're dirty and you're sweet  
you know you're everything I need  
  
Vejita watched as Bulma ran around Capsule Corps. Frantically searching for her purse, Vejita felt a tug at his lips as they twitched into a half smile. He could have almost laughed at how funny she looked but then that would have been too obvious and it would have ruined his fun.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" She was yelling at no body in particular and throwing her hands in the air. "If I don't find it then were not going out!" she screamed, hoping that yelling threats would make the purse appear. Vejita smirked, not likely. That weakling of a mate of hers was just watching her run around the building like he owned the place, watching the TV and sitting in Vejita's spot, it angered him that the weakling thought he could walk all over what was Vejita's, even the woman... `Did I just think that? I must have too much time on my hands, back to training' Vejita looked back over at the onna and then sneered at the human.  
  
"Bakayaro" he said to the human before going to leave.  
  
"Nuh uh!" The woman was in Vejita's face. "No one is leaving until I find my purse" She lightly tapped Vejita on the chest before huffing away. Vejita was momentarily paralysed by the sudden appearance of Bulma and her dazzling blue eyes, the sent of her was driving him crazy and she was so feisty,  
  
"Ba, I'm going to train," He said after coming out of his daze.  
  
"Stop right there mister, your staying until I find my damned purse, and if you so much as think of the gravity room ill shut it down and dismantle it so you cant train in it any more!" she screeched before zooming around trying to find it again.  
  
Vejita looked at Bulma like she was crazy.  
  
"Onna, its in your stupid room if you'd look!" he sighed as she stooped what she was doing and flushed red from embarrassment. Yumcha stood up and looked over at Vejita.  
  
"And how would you know that Vejita?" he asked accusingly. Vejita smirked and looked at the human with much dislike.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to a weakling like you"  
  
"Look Vejita you had better not be moving in on my girl" Vejita was about to come back with some snide remark when Bulma went into her full force hurricane state and it was directed straight at Yumcha  
  
"YOUR GIRL? I am not some cheep whore that you buy for a day, I'm not meat you idiotic brainless twit, get out of her this instant, I am not your damned property, get out! GET OUT!" at this moment Bulma was throwing pillows and anything else she could find at Yumcha.  
  
"You cant treat me like this you ungrateful B##ch" Bulma gave a sharp gasp before SLAP! Straight on Yumcha's face. Yumcha looked at Bulma with rage filled eyes before he knew what he was doing he hit Bulma with all the strength he could muster, Bulma was sent flying and Vejita had him by the throat before Yumcha could even register what had happened.  
  
"You are an un-honourable worthless baka human and it will be my pleasure to send you to the ninth gate of hell" Vejita snarled in Yumcha's face no body touched his female. Making a large enough ki blast Vejita incinerated the slug into thin air.  
  
Everything you are  
falls from the sky like a star  
everything you are  
whatever ever you want  
  
Vejita turned towards Bulma and knelt down to her cowering form, she was crying uncontrollably and with good reason, the punch had been ki filled to the MAX! Vejita inspected the bruise that was forming around her eye and picked her up gently and placed her on the counter while he got an ice pack from the freeza. Placing it tenderly against her eye he felt her stiffen and then relax as the cold numbed the pain. Bulma looked up into Vejita's onyx eyes  
  
"Thankyou" she whispered. Vejita just grunted and held the ice pack there for the weak onna as she cried.  
  
"I hope you aren't going to make this a habit" he stated, Bulma looked at him confused. Vejita motioned towards her bruise and Bulma growled low in her throat.  
  
"I don't expect to be hit all the time now do I?" she said in a low indignant voice. Vejita just chuckled as she pouted and glared at him ` kame she looks so beautiful.'  
  
Two days later  
  
I wanna kick at the machine  
that made you piss away your dreams  
and tear at your defences  
Till there's nothing there but me  
  
Bulma watched as Vejita came crashing through the doors.  
  
"The damn Gravity room is broken again, is a piece of crap woman, why cant you fix it so that it doesn't brake every single day!" he growled at her.  
  
"well if you didn't use if for two days straight then maybe it wouldn't over heat."  
  
"I'm sure your genius brain could at least figure something out so that it doesn't over heat."  
  
"Oh shut up Vejita, ive got enough to do!"  
  
"FIX IT!" he shouted at her.  
  
Bulma snarled at Vejita before pushing her way past him and going straight towards the gravity room to fix it.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at the hovering prince.  
  
"There it's done." She said before turning to leave.  
  
"Are you sure its not going to brake down when I turn it on?" Vejita asked slyly. Bulma clenched her fists but kept on going. Vejita blocked her way and stared into her eyes.  
  
You're angry when you're beautiful  
Your love is such a tease  
I'm drowning in your dizzy noise  
I wanna feel you scream  
  
Vejita just stood there looking at her, staring into her eyes; he was lost in her blue pools as Bulma was sucked into Vejita's black depths. Moving unconsciously forwards their breath coming in short gasps they stood but centimetres apart. Vejita lowered his head and their lips brushed lightly against each other, their kiss deepened and Vejita pulled Bulma closer to him, her soft body melting into his iron body, he held her firm, protectively. `You are mine little one' he smirked against her lips as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which Bulma gave readily.  
  
Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you want  
  
Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you want  
  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you want  
Whatever ever you want  
Whatever ever you want  
  
`My own, my precious, my princess, my Bulma'  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
Song by goo goo dolls  
  
I don't own DBZ I never will  
  
Oh and if your wondering Goku did come by later to see what happened to Yumcha and after hearing what happened he was very pissed off that he didn't get to kill Yumcha himself.  
  
And you all know what happened to Bulma and Vejita in the end how sweet. 


	5. Here With Me

HERE WITH ME  
By KangaKilla  
Dedicated to my mum coz its her birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
Songfic  
I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here,  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory  
You left me, what did I do? Was it me? Probably was. You always said  
that I was a weakness, that I wasn't worthy to be with you but yo  
always came. I know that you loved me so why did yo leave? I know  
you'll come back to be Vejita, because this is where you belong, this  
is your home!  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here  
with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here  
with me  
I tried to escape you, but yo were everywhere I went, even while I  
slept images of you plagued my dream. Even now I can not flee from  
you. I know its weak to run, gosh who do you think this is? It is a  
large blow to my pride to realise that I need to run away from someone  
who is WEAKER then me! I can't do anything, what have you done to me  
woman? How can you have such a hold over me? I feel for you and I  
don't understand it. I hate not understanding something, yet you know  
this, you know a lot from me even though I say very little. You  
watched me, read me and learnt of me. I will never comprehend how you  
did this but I do know for certain I will overcome it even if it kills  
me!  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
They wouldn't understand if I went to them, I know they wont. Chichi  
would probably bombard me with how stupid I was and Goku would just  
stand off on the sidelines looking like an idiot. I don't want to  
forget you I know I'm not, since I have our son with me. He looks so  
much like you Vejita, just come and see him, even if you don't see me  
just look at him, be proud that he is your son and that we made him  
together. That's the way it should be. Together.  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here  
with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here  
with me  
I can't believe how weak I am. I have to be near you woman, I need to  
see you, you always make me calm and I don't understand how you do it  
but just looking at you, smelling your scent and feeling your  
closeness makes me peaceful.  
Your there, and with a child, I almost storm in there thinking its  
that stupid baka's but then I feel his ki, its so like mine. It takes  
me by surprise and I watch how he clings to you and how you protect  
him like any mother would. You've changed as well. You seem more  
content and placid. I want to join you so that we can be the perfect  
happy family like all those stupid Chikyuu people are. I decide  
against it, you'd probably just get into a rage if you saw me. I will  
just have to be content with just seeing you for now, but only for  
now.  
Like it? Hate it? Care factor is zero, have a good life :P  
  
Song by Dido 


	6. My Lovers Gone

My Lovers Gone  
By KangaKilla  
Dedicated to me I HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR (I got one more  
year left) WOHOO Holidays  
(I still have exams though) BUT SCHOOLS FINNISHED  
Songfic  
My lover's gone,  
his boots no longer by my door,  
he left at dawn,  
and as I slept I felt him go  
It shouldn't have happened, he was supposed to be the strongest, he  
told me over and over that he wasn't weak; I can't believe that I let  
myself believe him. He's gone, never to return, what am I supposed to  
do? I know I have to keep living, but he was my all, my life, my soul,  
we were one, how could he just die like that? I want him back, I want  
him to hold me close and tell me that everything is alright, that  
nothing will hurt me because he is there and he wouldn't let anything  
happen to me ever! Oh Vejita I need you so.  
Returns no more,  
I will not watch the ocean,  
my lover's gone,  
no earthly ships will ever  
Bring him home again,  
bring him home again  
He can't come back, he's already been wished back by the dragon balls  
and he can't come back. I hate the dragon balls for not being more  
powerful; they wont let me have what I want. I want him back, let me  
have him back, I need him.  
I cry myself to sleep, I know Vejita would just smirk at me and call  
me weak, but I am weak, he was my strength, I didn't know that as much  
as I do now. He was the strongest person I knew and then he died,  
killed by those damned androids, and I felt so helpless, I still do.  
If Vejita could be destroyed then so can I, I had always felt  
invincible when I was around him, but now he's gone I'm nothing, I  
need to be strong for Trunks but I cant, what that lavender haired boy  
said is true, Vejita would be destroyed by the androids and even with  
his warning it still happened. I'm so afraid; he'll never be there to  
yell at me to make food, to make jokes about me, to hold me. I'm lost  
without you Vejita.  
My lover's gone,  
I know that kiss will be my last,  
no more his song,  
the tune upon his lips has passed  
I sing alone,  
while I watch the ocean,  
I let the world pass, I do nothing but sit there watching the people  
with busy and happy lives like there is not a care in the world, they  
don't feel my pain and I hate them for it. Do they know what its like  
to lose a part of you? Do they realise that it eats away at you and  
before you know it you want to die just to be with them, that the pull  
is so strong that you almost give up to it but you don't because the  
person you love would think that you were weak and that you don't want  
them to think of you that way. That your mind gets so messed up that  
you don't know what your doing half the time. Do they know that these  
things are going on in my mind? That I'm dieing inside, that I'm  
folding in on myself? No, because they don't care! The only one who  
ever cared for me was Vejita, I know he did, and I know he knew I  
loved him.  
My lover's gone,  
no earthly ships will ever bring him home again,  
bring him home again  
I've been thinking, well that's really all I can do in my sorry state,  
but I've realised that if I want Vejita to see how strong I am then I  
have to get passed the fact that he's not going to be coming back,  
I've dealt with it before, although it was a different circumstance I  
still got through it, and in the end I will be with my Saiya-jin no  
Ouji and no one can stop me! I will have my prince at the end of my  
life, make no mistake about that!  
Crap huh? Yeah well stuff you in the bin!!!!!  
:P  
  
Song by Dido 


End file.
